


Show me who I belong to

by mariamegale



Series: Call me 'sweetheart', please? [4]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: (They haven't had The Talk yet and everything is uncertain), Aftercare, Dom/sub, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Glitter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariamegale/pseuds/mariamegale
Summary: “Show me,” Babe says. It’s so soft and open, tugging right at the marrow in Eugene’s bones. He kisses his cheek, trying to coax Babe to open up a little more.“Show you what, sweetheart?” That elicits a moan, the hands beneath Eugene’s curling into relaxed fists, unable to hold onto anything but his own fingers.It doesn’t take long, just a few deep breaths from the man under him through his flushed-red nose, Eugene pressing kisses to his equally rosy ears and cheeks, before Babe responds. “Show me,” he says, holding Eugene hostage with half-lidded eyes, “who I belong to.”
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe
Series: Call me 'sweetheart', please? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722178
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Show me who I belong to

**Author's Note:**

> Who's ready for Porn With Feelings? 
> 
> Lovely anons keep sending me kinky asks on Tumblr, and I can't not get prompted by that. Follow along in the saga of "Babe and Eugene keep dancing around the concept of feelings, because who needs to talk when you can make out instead, right?"
> 
> Content warnings in the end notes. Enjoy! <3

They’re going to a club, which is rare for Eugene to start with.

Luz had started a group chat earlier that day, complaining about how long it had been since they all went out together — apparently, Babe and Eugene’s occasional house parties were “ _ok but not the real deal_ ” as far as group activities involving alcohol went. 

Eugene watched with resigned interest as first Buck and then Malarkey were nagged into agreeing into what was quickly becoming a not-so-hypothetical outing, and once Bill replied with “ _you’re gonna buy me my first drink_ ,” he knew the whole gang were all going to end up going.

True to his intuition, it takes only about fifteen seconds for Babe to burst out of his room, looking ready to jump on top of Eugene and cling to his legs until he agrees to come. The not-so-subtle “ _dw bout us guys ill trick gene into joining_ ” sent to the chat had been a bit of a heads-up, though.

Babe’s eyes move from Eugene’s face, to the phone in his hands, back up to Gene’s raised eyebrows. “Shit,” Babe says under his breath, “you weren’t supposed to see that.”

“How exactly were you planning on tricking me to go to a club?” Eugene asks, more amused than anything, enjoying the slightly panicked look on Babe’s face.

“Uh,” the other man said, standing frozen on the same spot. “By asking really, really nicely?”

“That doesn’t really sound like a trick, Edward.” He struggles to keep a straight face, but fails enough for Babe to catch on, relaxing as his expression turns from caught-in-the-headlights to slightly mirthful. He walks over to Eugene, taking the phone out of his hands when he stops in front of him.

“See,” Babe says, sitting down on Gene’s lap with his knees either side of the man’s hips and wraps his arms around his neck, “that’s exactly how I’d get you. You’d think you’re just being asked a perfectly normal question when, really, it’s a very clever plot to get you to agree to going out, because I really, really feel like dancing tonight and I’d be very sad if you didn’t come.”

Eugene does smile, then, putting his hands on Babe’s hips, thumbs moving slowly over the jut of his hipbones through his t-shirt. “I’m not going to dance, Edward.” Babe starts pouting and he continues, “but I promise to watch your stuff for you.”

That is apparently enough of a compromise to make Babe happy, because he bumps their foreheads together softly and then gets up, chittering happily about what he’s going to wear. Eugene huffs out a laugh, texting the group to let them know they’ll both be joining (apparently to Lipton’s doom, as the group chat immediately plings with about five texts about how the man has no excuses left, now) before following Babe into his room to help him go through his wardrobe.

———

The group conversation reaches a natural lull, so most of them take the chance to either get new drinks or go to the bathroom, leaving Eugene, Bill and Spina in a comfortable silence. 

Eugene is glad Babe convinced him to come — it really has been too long since they all met somewhere they didn’t have to keep neighbours, or cleaning up, in mind. Not to mention their more energetic friends actually having the room to dance, something he’d banned in their apartment after the third time they had to replace a window.

A few people hadn’t been happy about the rule, but the combined force of Eugene (who did not want to get a fourth lecture from his and Babes landlord about how they could forget their deposit) and Lipton (who swore to murder the next person responsible for getting glass everywhere) had quickly cemented the no-dancing order into irrefutable fact. Babe didn’t speak to him for three days afterwards.

Speaking of, Eugene looks over to the area of the place they’re at where he’d last seen the man. It had taken all of fifteen seconds after getting in for Babe and Luz to meet up and excitedly move to the dance floor, leaving Eugene to get his jacket hung up in mild exasperation. 

It doesn’t take long for him to spot Babe, given how tall he is and the fact that he’s shimmering under the lights. At one point Webster had enthusiastically dragged him off to the bathroom, and when they returned they looked like a craft store had exploded on them. Turns out management hated its employees and thus had placed tubs of glitter in the washrooms — not that Eugene was going to ruin Babe’s fun, but a killjoy part of him can’t help but wonder how long they’ll be shaking glitter out of the towels.

Babe looks happy, jumping up and down and laughing at God knows what, seeming to thoroughly enjoy himself and sparkling like a disco ball. There’s glitter smudged from his cheekbones to where his loose tank top leaves his collarbones and shoulders exposed, making Eugene feel like he should only look at the boy in intervals to not get blinded by the light reflecting off of him.

Next to Babe, Webster and Luz are both moving in somewhat more coordinated manners, but Babe seems more than happy to just lose himself to the music and act like the natural people magnet he was.

Yeah, Eugene is really glad he’d been ‘tricked’ into coming.

He also realises he’d been staring when Spina taps him on one of his hands, looking at Eugene with a small, careful smile.

“Hey, uh, just wanted to offer up my spare bed tonight if, you know. You need to get out of the flat for a while.”

Eugene just blinks at his friend, not understanding why and how the conversation took that turn. Before he can ask, however, Bill chimes in.

“Shut up, you’re gonna jinx it!” He moves to smack Spina over the head, but Spina has already leaned back in anticipation, so Bill is forced to just kind of wave a hand disapprovingly at the man. “Babe hasn’t gotten laid in months, do not ruin it for the kid.”

Eugene is suddenly very aware that he doesn’t seem to be having the same conversation as the other two, and he follows Bill’s eyes back to the dance floor. This time he spots the man next to Babe, who has his hands on the boy’s waist and is dancing with a similar, but definitely more focused energy. Babe turns around, puts his arms on the man’s shoulder and leans up to tell him something, and that’s the point where Eugene decides it’d be a good idea to look away.

When he turns back, both Bill and Spina are looking at him with two very different expressions, and Eugene understands neither of them.

“What do you think, Eugene,” Bill asks like it’s a completely natural conversation for them to have, which Eugene isn’t sure it is, “is Babe gonna end his dry streak tonight?”

Unfortunately, Babe and him still haven’t exactly... Talked. About this thing between them. The thing where they’ve been hooking up for a couple of months now, and it leaves him in a weird position when Bill is looking at him like that.

Eugene really shouldn’t, wouldn’t, care if his friends all knew, but he’s found himself growing more and more protective of the thing that is Him And Babe with every week that passes. 

But until they do talk about it, if they do, Eugene doesn’t feel prone to share any information with his friends that they don’t already have (decidedly not looking into what, exactly, that feeling stems from).

Coming to the decision that if Bill doesn’t know, it means Babe hasn’t told him, and Eugene is not going spill any secrets to Babe’s surrogate big brother behind his back.

So he just shrugs noncommittally and takes a sip of his drink. “I have no idea, Bill. Edward’s love life ain’t my business.” He looks over at Spina with a lopsided smile, “and thanks for the offer, but I don’t think it’s necessary. We’ve been roommates for a long time.”

The topic gets dropped at that, because Buck and Malarkey finally return with new drinks for the table, Toye and Liebgott not far behind, caught in some kind of friendly-ish argument. Bill gets up to go to the bathroom and Eugene gratefully commits to listening to a story Buck is telling about Skip and Penkala, smiling and nodding in a way he hopes will come off as sincere.

Of course, because Skip gets back and just has to tell his side of the story and Penk then comes stumbling into their booth halfway through that, derailing the whole thing, Eugene’s smile eventually becomes genuine. He’s choking on his own laughter when someone slides into the seat next to him, and when he eventually manages to collect himself and look up, Babe is there, watching him with a wide smile.

Eugene tries stifling his own giggles, but something in the way Babe is looking at him makes him lose it. He’s shaking with the effort when he feels Babe burst out in laughter next to him, and then he gives up on trying to hold back.

They end up hunched over together, Babe getting glitter all over Eugene as they desperately try to get their laughter under control. Just as Gene thinks they’re about to calm down, he looks up to find the whole table staring at them like they’re insane and has to actually bend over and push his face into his knees to get a grip on himself.

“When did something funny happen?!” Buck calls out in exasperation as Babe pushes his own face into Eugene’s back. He has no good answer, but it probably wouldn’t help even if he did.

And just as quickly and inexplicably as it started, Eugene feels his laughter start to die down. Eventually he sits back up, closing his eyes to not set himself off again as the last of the giggles subsidise, their friends loudly shit-talking them both on the other side of the table.

“I think some people may have had a little too much to drink,” Lipton says from his seat in the middle without even trying to seem not-pointed.

To Eugene’s surprise, Babe agrees with him. He opens his eyes to look at the boy next to him, wondering if he’s completely misread him — but no, Babe’s gaze is steady and he’s not acting like he usually does when he’s drunk (ie, draping himself over another person [read: Eugene] like he owns them) so Eugene doesn’t really understand what he’s doing.

But he’s not stupid, so when Babe looks back at him and slowly says, “I think maybe it’s time for me to head home,” Gene gets that something’s up. He doesn’t know what, but something.

“Do you want me to come with you?” He asks with a frown when someone kicks his shin. “What—“ he looks up to find Bill wearing an expression of extreme innocence while Spina is looking like he wishes he had other friends.

“Yeah, would you?” Babe asks, apparently not catching up on what’s happening around him. “If that’s okay?”

“Of course it’s okay,” Eugene answers him, deciding he’s got more important things to think about than whatever Bill and Spina are on about, and follows Babe out of the booth. The others respond with various levels of sadness, and Gene puts a hand on Babe’s shoulder.

"You say goodbye, and I’ll go get our jackets, okay?” Gene says, gets a nod and a “meet you outside” in return and then leaves, not wasting any time. He gets Babe’s thin yellow flight jacket and his own leather one, heading out immediately.

Eugene takes exactly three seconds to light a cigarette when he comes outside, only pulling on his jacket before lighting up and starting to pace along the wall by the entrance. He doesn’t like not knowing what’s up with one of his friends, and now something is up with Babe, and he doesn’t know what it is. As he smokes, he starts wondering if agreeing to meet outside was a good idea, or if he should have followed Babe out, what if something happens and he’s not—

“Gene!” He turns around to see Babe skip towards him, reaching out for his jacket. Eugene wants to pat him down, make sure he’s okay, but the smile Babe shoots him is filled with reassurance. “Sorry I made you wait, I had to track down Webster to say bye,” he says as he pulls his jacket on. A second later, Gene has his cigarette stolen from between his lips.

Babe’s eyes are full of moxie as he takes a quick drag of Eugene’s cigarette and flicks the butt into the street. He moves into Gene’s space, presses the sides of their faces together. Eugene can feel Babe’s breath against his ear when he says, “Kiss me.”

Gene pulls back and looks into his eyes. They’re glittering, almost as brightly as the sparkles on his cheeks, and there’s a small smile on his lips. “Kiss me,” Babe says again, bumping their noses together, and really, how could he say no?

Still feeling the residues of worry, Eugene places his hands on Babe’s hips, walking him backwards until he has the other man against the wall before pressing their lips together. Babe’s arms come up around Eugene’s neck, leaning his elbows on Gene’s shoulders as they come together. They kiss over and over, quickly, softly, and each time it’s like a make-sure, checking that they’re okay again and again.

With every tough of Babe’s mouth against his, Eugene feels his worry go away, and he never wants to stop. But they’re up against a wall outside of a nightclub, and eventually that catches up to him.

Pulling away, he asks, “home?” and gets a “yes” murmured into a couple more kisses in response. They manage to hail a cab within a few minutes, Eugene feeling the compulsive need to hold Babe’s hand the whole way home.

———

“Hey, Gene.” Babe says when they’re in the elevator on their way up, chewing on his lip in a nervous way that makes Eugene frown.

“What?”

“I just wanted to check- about before.” He looks uncomfortable, but also like it’s important, so Eugene stays silent as they get out of the elevator. “Uh, so. Bill was real sure I was going to go home with this guy. Said he talked to you about it. And I don’t know what… What you. Thought?”

Oh. “Oh.” Eugene doesn’t know how to answer that, unlocking the door and getting them inside to buy himself some time. “I... I didn’t really think about it. It didn’t bother me.” 

Babe raises his eyebrows. “You weren’t bothered I was going home with someone else?” 

Eugene frowns, “I didn’t say that. I was...” Fuck it, he decides, it’ll have to sound like it sounds, “I didn’t think you were going to go home with anyone else. So I wasn’t bothered.”

Babe stares at him for a few moments, before a smile slowly spreads on his face. “Oh. Well, I wasn’t going to.”

He’s so fucking pretty, Eugene thinks, letting his eyes drag over everywhere from the dip between Babe’s collarbones to his red hair, which is sprinkled through with small, silver specks of glitter. He can tell the prolonged attention is getting to Babe, because the tip of his nose and ears are starting to flush.

“Take your shoes off,” Gene says, shrugging his own jacket off.

“Uh, okay,” Babe says, looking confused but still leans against the wall to toe his sneakers off. “Why?” Eugene shoots him a quick look and squats down to untie his own shoelaces.

“Because. I’ve wanted to take your clothes off ever since you got out of that bathroom with Webster, and your shoes would get in the way.”

That does it. Babe gives a pause halfway through sliding his yellow jacket down his arms, before he smiles again, slowly, tossing the jacket to the general vicinity of their coat hanger. “Oh yeah?” Babe asks, moving backwards towards the direction of their bedrooms with a grin on his face. “And you think I’m just gonna let you do that willy-nilly, huh?”

Eugene looks up from where he’s gotten one of his boots off and is unlacing the other. “You plan on stopping me, Heffron?”

Babe shrugs, the ambient light from outside bouncing off his bare shoulder. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other, runs his hand through his hair in mock-nonchalance. “I’m just curious how you’re so certain I’ll play along, is all.”

“I don’t need you to play along, Heffron,” Eugene says casually, like his heart hasn’t picked up speed already. He pulls his shoes off and picks up Babe’s jacket before standing back up, hanging the garment up without looking at Babe. “It’s up to you if you want to make this difficult.”

They stare at each other for a few seconds, both trying to size the other up, gauge the feeling in the air. It is stupid, Eugene recognises, reckless and childish and, knowing Babe, will probably cause at least three things to break — he’s reminded of the no-dancing rule — but then Babe bolts down the short hall and Eugene runs after him without hesitating.

He wishes they had a bigger space, filing a mental note to one day shove Babe into a goddamned mansion so he can chase him through it like an idiot proper, but there is also something very satisfying about being able to crowd Babe against a wall after all of five seconds.

Babe is taller than him, but Eugene is stronger and also determined to not lose whatever this is that they’re doing, which means Gene manages to stick him in place just by grabbing his hips and pressing them into the wall.

Not seeming too upset, Babe laughs and pulls him into a kiss, moving against Eugene enthusiastically as Gene pushes his hands up underneath his tank top, bundling the fabric up over his wrists. Babe’s skin is smooth and warm and Eugene can feel his chest move beneath his fingers, which is the excuse he makes for getting distracted.

Suddenly, Babe pushes him backwards, sending him stumbling into the other wall, and giving Babe enough time to all but sprint into his room. Eugene can hear the springs in Babe’s bed creak like Babe jumps on top of the mattress, and when he makes it to the doorframe, the picture in front of him stops him dead in this tracks.

Babe is on his back, lying diagonally over the bed with one of his long legs hanging off the edge. Leaning up on his elbows, Eugene can see his chest move under the fabric of his shirt as he breathes heavily. There’s still glitter everywhere — Gene assumes he’s covered in the stuff, too — and Babe has an expression on his face like he’s just won a prize.

He looks like a goddamned painting, shimmering, blushing, a smile lighting up his whole face. Eugene almost wants to get a camera, take a picture and hang it over his bed so that if he dies in his sleep he does so with this image in his mind. Maybe a normal person would find that thought ridiculous, but Gene has no thoughts to spare those people right now.

Babe bites his bottom lip and it pulls him out of his musings, Eugene collecting himself with a deep breath and two blinks of his eyes.

“You know, for a guy acting like he wasn’t bothered tonight,” Babe teases with a slightly airy voice, like he’s trying to stop it from shaking, which sends a jolt down Eugene’s spine. “You sure do look pretty bothered.”

Eugene huffs out a laugh, squinting his eyes softly. He can feel his whole mind narrowing down, the only thing he wants to focus on laid out in front of him, Babe stealing all the concentration he has.

“Yeah?” he says, pushing off of the doorframe to slowly start walking over to the bed. “What did you think I was going to do, Edward? Lose my goddamn mind?” He enjoys how Babe’s expression slowly turns from gleeful to soft, waiting, as Eugene makes a space for himself between Babe’s legs. “Go over there and punch the poor guy for putting his hands on you?”

Gene leans down over Babe’s body, pressing a kiss to the pale sliver of skin above his trousers, visible where his top has hitched up. “Pull you off, kiss you right there, in the middle of the crowd, let them all know you’re not available?” He pulls back to crawl up the length of Babe’s body, pushing Babe’s shoulders down until he’s lying flat on his back under Eugene.

Taking Babe’s wrists in his hands, Eugene presses them into the mattress. Leaning down to press a kiss against Babe’s shoulder, he can feel the boy shiver under him. “Or maybe,” he says, kissing a trail over his shimmering collarbones, “you thought I’d drag you home, throw you onto the bed and fuck you into the mattress until you promised to never touch someone else again?”

He revels at the way Babe’s breath hitches, his wrists twitching under Eugene’s hands. He doesn’t let go, instead pressing a kiss to Babe’s temple. “Tell me, Edward, why I would need to do that when we both already know who you belong to?”

Babe goes completely still under him. A second later, Eugene hears what he just said and realises that he might have crossed a line. Babe doesn’t speak and after a few seconds Gene forces himself to pull back, seeing Babe open his eyes as he does.

He looks dazed, and Eugene frowns as he tries to read the expression. “Babe?” he murmurs, rubbing their noses together, trying not to freak out.

Babe’s mouth trembles, but his eyes are round and his face flushed bright red, and Eugene can barely hear him when he speaks. “Show me.” It’s so soft and open, tugging right at the marrow in Eugene’s bones. He kisses his cheek, trying to coax Babe to open up a little more.

“Show you what, sweetheart?” That elicits a moan, the hands in Eugene’s grip curling into relaxed fists, unable to hold onto anything but their own fingers.

Babe has a habit, or tendency, of not talking once he gets turned on, which Eugene can’t say he minds on the whole sum of things. Watching Babe fall apart into incoherency is unsurprisingly not an unpleasant experience, especially not since he has only seen it happen at his own hands.

However, sometimes he needs to actually know where Babe’s head is at, and that becomes difficult when Babe wants to communicate through stares and soft noises. The fact that they haven’t actually encountered any real problems so far notwithstanding, he needs to hear Babe say that things are okay before they continue down this path.

So he presses another kiss to Babe’s cheek, says, “you need to talk to me. Tell me what you want,” and then nuzzles into his hair waiting for an answer.

It doesn’t take long, Babe only needing a few deep breaths through his flushed-red nose, Eugene pressing kisses to his equally rosy ears and cheeks, before he responds. “Show me,” he says, holding Eugene hostage with half-lidded eyes, “who I belong to.”

Eugene takes one, two, three breaths and then kisses Babe before leaning back, letting his wrists go so he can move his hands to the hem of Babe’s shirt. “Okay,” he says, slowly running his hands up the curve of Babe’s stomach, “okay. Take your shirt off, Edward.”

Babe obliges, pulling his tank top over his head while Eugene pulls his own shirt off, moving his hands to unbuckle Babe’s belt. He’s never really gotten the hang of doing things slowly, the appeal of dragging things out just for the sake of it completely lost on him.

Unless it involves Babe, of course, but still, it’s not until he’s getting ready to press a finger into him that Eugene slows down. Babe’s on his back, spine arched over a pillow under his hips, looking far too put-together for Eugene’s liking, watching him from where he’s kneeled between Babe’s spread legs

Of course, all that means is that it’s his job to do something about it. First, though, Eugene leans forward to press a gentle kiss to Babe’s lips, melting into the smile he gets in return. Babe uses both of his hands to caress Gene’s head, thumbs gently rubbing over his cheekbones as Eugene nudges their foreheads together.

“Anything happens, you tell me, okay?” Eugene says quietly, eyes closed against Babe’s face. “Anything not feel good, or if it’s too much, whatever—“

“I’ll tell you.” Babe interrupts him, but it’s fond, soft. He tilts his head up in a silent request, and Eugene kisses him again. “Promise.” Eugene opens his eyes again, meets Babe’s steady gaze, and trusts him.

They kiss a few more times, deeper than earlier, before Gene nudges Babe’s head to the side so he can reach to kiss his neck. Babe sighs happily, pulling his hands up to lean them above his head while Eugene works his mouth down the length of Babe’s body.

See, this, he has no issue taking his time with. Eugene enjoys it too much, mapping out Babe’s skin with his tongue, feeling his muscles move under his hands. He enjoys the way Babe shivers when he kisses down his ribs, how he tenses up when Gene holds his hips down, or swallows dryly when Eugene runs a finger up the inside of Babe’s thighs.

It doesn’t take them too long to get worked up again, Eugene mesmerised by Babe’s responsiveness while Babe starts loosening up more and more against Gene’s touches. When Eugene reaches over to the bottle he’d put on the side of the bed a little while earlier, coating two of his fingers with wet lube, Babe takes a deep breath and meets his gaze.

A silent question passes between them, answered by the way Babe closes his eyes, pressing his head back into the pillows, and Eugene rubs his thumb and forefingers together to warm the cool liquid up before lightly drawing a trail down Babe’s perineum and pressing the pad of one finger against his ass.

Gene works him open slowly, wrapping his lips around the head of Babe’s dick to distract from the tension when he presses a second finger in with the first. Babe moans, low in his throat, as Eugene gets down to his last knuckles. He can’t seem to decide whether he wants to move his hips up into Gene’s mouth, or down onto his fingers, which is exactly where Eugene wants him when he presses the pads of his fingers up, carefully searching.

He knows he’s found it when Babe groans, one of his hands reaching out to grab the sheets, the other splayed over the side of his face, and Eugene would smile if he wasn’t busy using his tongue to push against the underside of Babe’s cock.

Babe is kept in that state for a while, slowly getting worked up with two fingers pushing deep into his ass and Eugene’s tongue swirling around the head of his dick, until his face is flushed bright red and he can’t seem to keep his head still.

Eugene drags his mouth off, then, to a displeased sound from Babe’s lips, but he replaces it by wrapping one of his hands loosely around Babe’s erection, slowly twisting and pumping it as he pulls his fingers out, teasingly rubbing against the rim of Babe’s ass.

“Don’t want you to get too worked up, now,” he says, despite starting to press back in with three digits. Babe whines, turning his face into the pillow as he stretches around Eugene’s fingers bit by bit. Gene presses a kiss to the joint of Babe’s hip, speaking into the soft skin there. “How are you doing, sweetheart?”

“Fuck, Gene—“ Babe curses breathily, breath catching on a groan as Eugene pushes on that sensitive spot inside him again.

He could spend his whole life doing this, a part of Eugene thinks in awe, marvelling at just how responsive Babe is when he gets in the right mood. He’s not quite a mess yet, but a sweat is starting to break out over his skin, his hips rolling in a rhythm between the hands at his dick and his ass.

There’s a deep frown between Babe’s eyebrows, but the rest of his face is relaxed, eyes closed and jaw only moving when he swallows around nothing. The glitter on his cheeks stands out against his red skin, making it look even brighter in the light from outside.

Eugene puts his other hand back around Babe’s dick, twists both of his hands at the same time, and Babe bites a moan into the pillow.

It’s beautiful, the picture he makes, and Eugene wonders what he did in a previous life to earn the right to see it. He wants to drag this out forever — maybe they should both fake getting norovirus at some point, and spend a whole weekend in bed. He’ll have to pitch that idea later — but he also wants to see Babe squirm, so he moves the hand on Babe’s dick lower and leans forward to lick over the head with the flat of his tongue.

That gets a reaction, Babe twitching his hips with a gasp, looking down at Eugene in what seems like pure surprise. His eyes are wide and glassy, and Eugene suddenly realises that maybe Babe is a little more out of it than he thought, but fuck if it doesn’t go straight to Gene’s dick.

He sucks softly on the head of Babe’s cock, just to see him close his eyes with a drawn-out moan, before carefully pulling his fingers out and crawling up to press their mouths together. Babe’s arms are clumsy as he wraps them around Eugene’s neck, but he’s kissing Eugene with fervour. It takes a couple of tries before Eugene realises he’s trying to speak, and he presses one of his kisses to Babe’s cheek to give him space.

“Please—“ is what Babe ends up whining with a hoarse voice, turning his head in chase of Eugene’s lips, and Gene is fucked for life. “Gene, please, I’m ready, I want— please—“ He sounds like he’s about to cry, and while Eugene honestly wouldn’t mind it terribly much, his heart still aches at the sound of it.

So he hushes him, placating Babe with kisses while he whispers what he hopes is reassurances (— _shh, chérie, you’re doing so well, mon amour, I’m so proud of you, sweetheart—_ ) until Babe seems to calm down enough to not be on the edge of a breakdown anymore. Their kisses become less frantic and more languid, Babe still moaning every time their hips press together but not quite as desperately.

“There you are, sweet thing,” Eugene murmurs, stroking Babe’s cheek with the hand he’s not holding himself up with. Babe’s own hands are still on Gene’s back, one slowly dragging along the line of Eugene’s spine while the other is tracing the hem of Eugene’s trousers.

He’s still wearing trousers. Why the hell is he still wearing trousers?

Starting to think he should maybe pay a bit more attention to himself in the future, Eugene gets pulled out of his thoughts by Babe nudging him with his mouth. He looks up at Eugene with half-lidded eyes, a move Eugene is convinced Babe doesn’t even know he pulls when he desperately wants something, and says, “Fuck me? Please?”

Eugene closes his eyes and counts to ten, reaching two before he gives up, pressing a kiss to the space just in front of Babe’s ear. “I told you I would, didn’t I?” He moves back until he’s sitting on his heels, unbuttoning his fly, Babe following his movements like he’s entranced. “Don’t worry, _minou_ , I’m going to fuck you until you forget your own name.”

He wonders, again, if he’s playing this a bit too hard a bit too fast when Babe goes very quiet, just watching him start to pull off his trousers. He barely has the time to pull them down the curve of his own ass before Babe reaches for him with a trembling hand.

“Don’t,” he says, trying to pull Eugene down, “please.”

They’ve been at this for a while now, and while he’s mostly managed to ignore his own erection, the sight and feeling of Babe too impatient to let him get his pants off because he apparently needs Eugene to fuck him right now makes him drop any patience he had himself.

Eugene reaches for the lube while Babe pushes his underwear down with unsteady hands, and strokes himself with a wet hand just enough to make sure he’s not going to hurt either of them. Then, he spreads Babe’s legs apart, pushing one of his knees up and gives Babe a kiss before lining them up and pressing into him.

Babe moans like he’s trying to wear his voice out, and Eugene worries he’s going to give Babe bruises with how tight his own grip is becoming — one hand on the back of his knee, the other almost white-knuckled on his hips.

But he has a promise to fulfil, so he only waits just enough for Babe to relax around him before starting to move. He fucks Babe as thoroughly as he can, deeply, slowly, moving the hand he has on Babe’s hips to push one of his wrists into the pillows above their heads.

The sounds coming out of the man under him are nothing short of goddamn exquisite, and Eugene lets himself fall into the rhythm of it. The rolling of his hips against Babe’s, pressing into the tight, wet heat of him, the sound of heavy breathing and hoarse moaning between them, the hand Babe has control over scratching blunt fingernails down Eugene’s back.

He never wants it to stop. He wants to fuck Babe until he’s screaming, until he’s blank, slow and thoroughly and fast and loose. Until nothing matters outside of this, outside of them, of Babe, of this redheaded boy and his bed and the way he arches off the mattress to meet every thrust of Eugene’s hips.

Fuck, he never wants to let go.

He drops his hold on Babe’s leg to be able to wrap a hand around his neglected dick, not giving Babe any time to react before starting to stroke him in time with the movement of their bodies. 

Babe doesn’t seem to know what to do with himself, and this time he does start sobbing. It’s more of an intense sound than a sad one, accompanied by deep groans of pleasure. Eugene is convinced he’ll have red marks all over his back in the morning from where Babe’s nails have dug into him, but he finds he doesn’t mind the thought.

Eugene doesn’t really have the wherewithals to be able to kiss Babe at this point, so he just kind of presses his face into Babe’s neck, moves their joined hands so he can lean his weight on the whole length of his forearm.

“Babe, _minou,_ ” he groans, trying desperately to pick enough pieces of his mind together to speak, “this is where you belong, always, you’re mine, and— fuck, _chérie_ —“

Fortunately Babe picks up where he can’t continue, whimpering out small “yes”’s and pressing his face into the side of Eugene’s. Feeling his own orgasm approaching like a train, and thank fuck, because he doesn’t know how much longer he can keep this up, Eugene uses the last willpower he has left to push himself up to look at Babe.

He’s shimmering with a mixture of glitter, sweat and tears, looking at Eugene like he was the one to hang the moon in the sky, and it’s all a bit too much, but he also doesn’t want it to stop. “Tell me, Babe, tell me—“

“I’m yours,” Babe says, sounding just as out of breath with emotion as Eugene does. Gene moans and presses his face back into Babe’s cheek, feeling his hips start to twitch. “I’m yours, I’m yours, Gene, fuck, always, I’m— please—“

He cuts himself off by biting a moan into Eugene’s shoulder as he comes apart, dragging Gene over the edge alongside him.

They ride their orgasms out together before falling into a trembling, panting pile as Eugene tries to remember what his fucking name is.

He rolls over, pulling Babe along with him, because he needs to feel the heavy weight of Babe on his chest while he tries to calm his racing heart. Babe is shivering against Eugene’s chest, so he manoeuvres the all-but-ruined duvet around them, kissing his forehead and stroking his fingers through soft red hair while Babe comes back to himself.

Eugene can’t quite push away the knowledge that they should probably shower, because they’re covered in about five different sticky substances and a fuckton of glitter, but he’s trying to. His legs are going to hurt for days, and the thought of even the ten-step walk to the bathroom makes him want to curl up in a ball on the floor.

Not to even mention Babe, whose breaths are still shuddering, and who Eugene wouldn’t force out of this bed if the house was on fire. He closes his eyes and focuses on that for a while, just petting Babe’s hair and kissing what parts of him he can reach, letting his other hand draw small circles on his shoulders.

After a while he feels Babe shift up a little to press his face into Eugene’s neck, and he smiles to himself. “Hey there,” he murmurs, pressing another kiss against Babe’s forehead.

“Hey,” Babe said weakly, tightening his hold on Eugene’s chest. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Are you?” He doesn’t get a reply for a few seconds, and that doesn’t feel good. “Babe?”

Babe takes another shaking breath, and his voice is wet when he talks again. “I— I don’t know, Gene.”

And that snaps Eugene right out of whatever it was he was thinking about, pulling his attention together and directs it at the boy in his arms. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay, _chérie_ , you hear me?” Babe nods, trying to burrow further into Eugene’s neck.

Gene lets him, but also tries to move to a more vertical position. “Come here, sweetheart,” he murmurs, keeping up a steady stream of encouragement as he wrestles them around until he’s sitting up, back leaned against the headboard, with Babe curled up in his lap.

He tucks the duvet in around Babe as snugly as he can with one hand, the other wrapped securely around Babe’s shoulders. Eugene runs one hand slowly up and down Babe’s arm, the other resting on Babe’s knees where they’re folded up on the side of them.

“I’m sorry,” Babe says, sounding lost, “I don’t know, I— I’m sorry.” _Oh no_ , they can’t have that.

“You have nothing to apologise for,” Eugene tells him, starting to slowly rock them back and forth ever so gently. “You’re amazing, _minou_. You’re gorgeous, and kind, and good, and I am so thankful I have you.”

Eugene can feel Babe sniffle against his chest, and tries to keep his breaths steady, his pulse calm. Babe needs him to stay relaxed, so he does, murmuring praise and rubbing his skin softly. He keeps repeating how good Babe is, how happy he makes Eugene, how much he means to him, anything he can think of that is good and kind and true.

Eventually, Babe starts to relax from his own shivers, breath evening out into something less like almost-crying and more like exhaustion. Eugene still holds him close, letting him work through it.

“Gene?” Babe says after a few minutes of silence, sounding exhausted and sad. It’s an awful sound.

“Yeah?”

“Do you really want to keep me?”

He doesn’t hesitate to answer, feeling tired and worried with how much he cares for this boy. “Of course I do, Babe. I never want to let you go.” _It’s true_ , a part of him points out, but this is not the time to unpack that. Eugene presses his eyes shut, focusing on the sound of Babe’s breathing. They’re both quiet for a while.

“I want you to,” Babe whispers eventually, like he’s tired to the bone. “I want to be yours always.”

It tugs at Eugene’s heart hard enough that he doesn’t trust himself to speak, settling for whispering “I will, always, I promise” over and over into Babe’s hair. Maybe he should be more responsible with what he’s saying right now, but he doesn’t know what else he could possibly do.

So he says the truth, which should scare him more than it does — and don’t misunderstand that, he’s already got a lump of it stuck in his throat.

It’s another five minutes, and then Babe pulls back and looks at Eugene with eyes that barely seem awake, but calm and steady in a way that makes the knot in Gene’s stomach start to ease up. “I want to take a shower.”

Eugene smiles at him, gives him a kiss that Babe sighs happily into, and presses their foreheads together gently. “Okay. Let’s do that and then go to sleep.”

Getting a barely-there Babe into the bathroom, through the process of cleaning the worst off both of them, into a pyjamas and back into bed is a trial, but Eugene doesn’t regret one second of it when they’re finally lying in Gene’s room — because his bed isn't ruined, and has more pillows — and Babe takes all of thirty seconds to go to sleep.

He’s on Eugene’s chest, the weight a welcome tether, with his ear pressed against the skin above Eugene’s heart. Gene feels his own mind start to drift when Babe speaks up, barely audible but still like he’s speaking directly into Eugene’s ear.

“I’m still going to mean it tomorrow, Gene.”

It takes Eugene too long to react to that for him to be able to say anything before Babe falls asleep, but afterwards he finds himself lying awake longer than he thought, listening to the slow, steady breaths of the man in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNINGS:
> 
> \- This is an explicitly kinky fic. Strong dom/sub themes, all 100% consensual, not a shred of doubt present.
> 
> \- Going along with that: Possessive speech, but it is mutually appreciated.
> 
> \- Babe has a bit of a subdrop towards the end, with about 8/10 levels of aftercare dealing with that. No one gets hurt or stays sad in any kind of long run. These two soft boys take care of eachother.
> 
> \- Alcohol is mentioned and briefly depicted at the start. No one drinks very much nor gets drunk.
> 
> As always, let me know if there's something I should add! <3 
> 
> \-----
> 
> A/N: [Seriously, come say hi on tumblr, or just send me kinky asks/messages and we'll have a nice conversation about it.](https://mariamegale.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I first wrote this in one sitting yesterday night and yikes, you should not post fics when you're falling asleep, I'm telling you in case you didn't know. Anyway, I love hearing from you and if I take some time to respond, it's either because I haven't checked my messages or because I want to write you a good and proper answer jsyk.
> 
> /end of ramble, I hope you enjoyed this thing, let me know if there's anything you want to point out for me to go over <3


End file.
